


I Care About You Pt. 2

by shamelessbieber



Series: Mickey's Feelings [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Mickey, M/M, Worried Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: Mickey shares his feelings to Ian after he's released from the hospital.





	

Soon after Ian was released from the hospital, Fiona called Mandy and Mandy told Mickey. The two Milkoviches made their way to the Gallagher house, just catching them walking inside. Ian has an air cast on his ankle due to a small sprain, but other than that his face and body seemed to be healing fine.

"Hey..." Mickey lets out a sigh, Ian looking at him.

"Hi." Ian smiles, Mickey chuckling.

"How are you still so happy?" 

Ian just shrugs, and they continue to walk into the house. Everyone was silent, Mandy and Lip going upstairs, Mickey rolling his eyes. "You hungry?" Fiona had asked, Ian nodding. She looks at Mickey and he just nods as well. 

"I feel like your family doesn't like me." Mickey says. "I'd expect Frank and Lip not to like me, bu-"

Ian doesn't let Mickey continue talking because he couldn't stand watching Mickey's lips move. He presses his lips softly to Mickey's since he's still injured, Mickey making sure not to be so rough. The kiss is passionate and slow, full of feeling ... feelings that they've never admitted to each other. "Hey, Mickey, do yo-"

Fiona stopped talking when she saw the two men in a close embrace, both of them pulling back embarrassed. Ian and Mickey stare at Fiona, Fiona staring at them silently. It got awkward after a moment, Fiona's mouth turning into an 'O' shape. "That's why Mickey was crying at the hospital. I knew it."

"Fi-"

"Won't tell anyone." She smiles at Ian. "Anyways, Mickey, do you eat seafood?"

Mickey nods, still embarrassed from Fiona walking in. He knew it was gonna happen since they're in the living room, him opening his mouth to ask Ian to go upstairs but Ian got to it before him. They go upstairs, Ian and Mickey loosely holding hands. When they got into Ian's old bedroom, they sat on his bed, silence the only thing in the room.

They wanted to talk but neither knew what to say, instead Mickey removed his jacket and shoes, Ian doing the same. When Ian laid back, Mickey laid next to him, bringing his shaky hand to touch his face, Ian not wincing at the touch. "D-Do you like me, Mickey?" Ian looks at Mickey.

In reply, he nods, Ian smiling a little. "I like you too."

"I-I think I've liked you for a while now but-"

" _Not everybody gets to blurt out how they fuckin' feel every minute_ , I know." Ian quotes Mickey from an argument they've had before about the discussion of Mickey coming out gay and being unhappy about the way he's living his life as a lie. "I've always had a crush on you but I always told myself to let it go because you'd beat the shit out of me, but two nights ago..."

"That's a side of me no one has ever saw except for Mandy." Mickey says. "I never cry."

"I'm honored." Ian jokes, Mickey rolling his eyes. "No, but seriously, you can open up to me Mick."

"I know I can, but I will always have trust issues." He replies. "Just give me time, Ian."

Ian doesn't reply but he does take this chance to kiss his boyfriend, or his potential boyfriend. Mickey just chuckles, letting himself fall into the kiss. This kiss was different, more tongue involved, Mickey trying his best not to become rough but it was hard considering he was getting sensual feeling from this kiss.

"Dinner's ready!" Debbie lightly knocked on the door, the two pulling away quickly. They stand up, Ian walking before Mickey. Ian refused to use crutches so he walked slowly, Mickey growing impatient and threw the taller boy over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Ian sarcastically says as he gets seated in the chair. Mandy and Lip join moments later. "You two stink."

"You two are smitten." Mandy teases, Mickey's face turning red. 

When Fiona gives everyone their plates, a conversation started up about Carl and how he got in trouble again in school. Mandy tells Carl how Mickey was the same way, Mickey not joining the conversation even though he was a part of it. 

"Don't tell me _the_ Mickey Milkovich is shy?" Lip chuckles, everyone now looking at Mickey. Mickey scoffs.

"Funny, Gallagher." Mickey says. "Just not in the mood to talk."

"Ian's di-"

Fiona and Ian both punch Lip before he could finish considering Liam, Debbie, and Carl are sitting there. "What? They already know Ian's gay, what's the point?" Lip laughs.

"We know Mickey's gay too." Debbie says, causing Mickey to stop chewing. Ian, under the table, grabs Mickey's hand, he pulls his hand away. Ian does it again, intertwining their fingers and giving his hand a soft squeeze. "I saw them kissing in the living room."

"So anyways..." Mandy says, knowing her brother is uncomfortable and not very open with being gay.

After dinner, Mickey and Ian sat in the kitchen after everyone migrated upstairs. "I'm sorry for my family. None of them have filters, they don't think before they speak. They are ver-"

Mickey walks in front of Ian, chuckling. "It's okay, Ian. I was already crying over you in the hospital, I didn't expect us to be a secret any longer."

"Oh, so we're an us?" Ian smirks.

"'Course we are."  

 

 


End file.
